


a ray of sun

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post CA:TWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve comes home to bucky. </p><p>that's it. that's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a ray of sun

Steve opens the door to his apartment, dropping the shield with a clank alongside the wall. All he wants to do is take his uniform off, take a long hot shower and then pass out. He sets a kettle on and starts unbuckling the straps for his shield holster as he walks to his bedroom. He opens the door and the windows are shut with the curtains drawn. 

 

He spots a mass in his bed, curled beneath the sheets and the mess of brown hair on his pillow. Steve sighs as he sits down on the unoccupied side of his bed.

 

Bucky fidgets as the motion wakes him up. He feels the bed dip on the other side and he follows the movement by turning on his other side. He opens his eyes to see Steve sitting, still in his uniform. His blond hair looks more ash gray to match his face. His back is hunched as he’s leaning over with his hands on his knees.

 

“Hey,” he mumbles, bringing a hand to reach towards Steve's back.

 

“Surprised to see you here,” Steve says as he leans, falling on his back. Bucky’s hand traces the uneven ridges of Steve’s uniform with his metal arm and he stays silent. 

 

“Do you not want me here?” Bucky asks after some time. His hand stills and he begins to pull it back to himself. Steve grabs his arm and rests his on top of Bucky’s. Bucky wishes he could feel at times like this. He wants to feel the warmth of Steve’s hand or to know what his uniform feel like. 

 

“No… I’m glad you’re here,” Steve says as he closes his eyes. “You make things better.” 

 

Bucky’s not sure if he’s already asleep and started talking in his sleep (sometimes Steve mumbles words in his sleep, Bucky’s discovered). 

 

He snorts and laughs as he remembers the last time he caught Steve talking.

 

“Okay, whatever you say Stevie,” he says softly since he’s pretty sure Steve is asleep. His breathing has lulled and the rise of his chest is even. Bucky winces at the smell that finally sets in. Steve smells like smoke and ash but he looks so calm lying there Bucky doesn’t have it in him to wake him.

 

“Still here,” Steve mumbles as he opens one eye. Sometimes, it’s scary how Steve knows exactly what Bucky is thinking. He turns on his side to face Bucky and slides the metal arm along his side until it’s resting on his waist. Bucky’s eyes trace the hands and when they’re still, he sets them on Steve. Steve’s eyes are wide open, all blue and nothing but warmth and honey. 

 

Bucky blinks once, twice and by the third time, Steve’s face is right there and his lips are against his. It’s soft and lingering as Steve drags his lips up and down. It’s a lazy kiss, more of a touch but it’s one of the more intimate ones they’ve had. Steve pulls back and closes his eyes with a blissful smile.

 

“Hey, since you’re awake and all, maybe you should shower,” Bucky pokes at his chest. “You smell funky.”

 

Steve groans and his eyes remain closed. Bucky continues to prod and poke Steve until he sees Steve open his eye. Bucky swears he can see the smile in it when he says “only if you join me.”

**Author's Note:**

> visit me @greenarrovv on tumblr for cap 2 and stucky trash.


End file.
